vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Godot
Godot (pronounced "GOD-oh" or "go-do"*) was the mysterious coffee-loving prosecutor for Phoenix Wright's cases from October 2018 until February 2019. He held an open grudge against Wright (although it would be some time until Wright would find out why), intentionally mispronouncing his name as "Trite" to show his contempt. History Defense career Godot was originally Diego Armando, a senior defense lawyer working at Grossberg Law Offices. He had spiky black hair and wore a red dress-shirt with a black tie. He was fond of referring to women as kittens, and often used metaphors revolving around such names. Armando was Mia Fey's aide when she took on her first case, giving her advice as she went through and urging her to continue on the attack. Near the end of the trial, their client, Terry Fawles, died on the stand as a result of drinking poison given to him by the real killer, Dahlia Hawthorne. Angered by the outcome, Armando broke his mug of coffee with his bare hands and started bleeding. Soon afterward, the two lawyers started dating, with their boss Marvin Grossberg referring to them as such. On August 27, 2012, Armando sat with Dahlia Hawthorne to question her. Fearing that the lawyer was on to her, Hawthorne slipped a special poison into his cup of coffee. As a result of drinking the poisoned cup, Armando fell into a coma. The poison damaged his central nervous system, caused extreme damage to his eyes, and turned the hair on his head white. Five years later, Armando woke up to the smell of coffee. However, he learned that Mia Fey, the woman he loved, had been murdered a year ago by Redd White, and that Hawthorne, the woman he hated, had already been brought to justice. Armando blamed Phoenix Wright for Fey's death and became a prosecutor to test his worthiness to succeed Fey. He began wearing a special visor over his eyes that enabled him to see, although it was limited in that he could not see red on a white background. Considering his old self to have "died", he took on the name "Godot". Prosecuting career Godot first appeared as prosecutor in the Mask☆DeMasque trials. Sly, sarcastic, and intolerant, he began to put the pressure on Phoenix Wright. When the defendant was declared not guilty, Godot prosecuted the subsequent murder case to challenge Wright again. Near the end of the murder trial, he saw Maya Fey channel Mia. Godot challenged Wright again on another trial. He could not see the ketchup stains on the defendant's white apron, hinting at his vision problems. He also demonstrated his remarkable ability to keep his cool even when faced with fearsome characters like Furio Tigre. Nonetheless, Wright bested him again, and Tigre let out a final roar, causing a short blackout. During the blackout, everybody noticed that Godot's mask glowed in the dark. Final trial Godot also used his privileges as a prosecutor to spy on Morgan Fey, whom he knew had tried to frame Maya Fey for murder and whom he feared would attempt to kill or otherwise harm her again. One day, he overheard Morgan telling her daughter Pearl about a letter she had hidden, which would give her instructions for killing Maya Fey. Oblivious to the letter's purpose and unable to understand some of the words, Pearl attempted to carry through with the plan, telling Phoenix Wright and Maya about Hazakura Temple. Godot contacted Iris, a nun at the temple, and Misty Fey, Maya's mother, telling them about the plan and asking for their assistance. Misty had by then taken on another identity as children's book author Elise Deauxnim. Misty attempted to keep Pearl from carrying through with the plan by inviting her to read some books, but Pearl went anyway. She crossed a bridge to the Inner Temple, where Maya was training. Following her mother's instructions, she attempted to channel Dahlia Hawthorne, who had been executed a month before. Godot was already near the temple, prepared for the worst. When Pearl did not show up, Misty became worried and also crossed to the island, channeling Hawthorne to prevent Pearl from doing so. Hawthorne, in Misty's body, found Maya in the temple's garden and attempted to kill her, cornering her on a lantern in the temple garden. Godot witnessed this, though he was unaware of who was channeling Hawthorne at the time. He found himself possessed by an intense hatred for the woman who had ruined his life, picking up Misty's sword-cane and stabbing Hawthorne with it, only to be attacked by her one final time, causing his visor to fly off his face and leaving a wound. Maya fainted after the visor flew off, and Hawthorne left Misty's body as she died. Godot put on his visor again, which concealed his wound. He then carried Maya into the temple and cleaned up the bloodied snow. Unable to see the blood, he was forced to shovel a large rectangular area around the lantern. This also meant that he missed the bloody writing that read "Maya", which Hawthorne had written on the lantern before Misty died. Godot tried to carry Misty's body over the bridge, but it had burnt down, so he attached the corpse to a loose cable and swung it across the river for Iris to receive on the other side. Iris then stabbed the corpse in the Hazakura Temple courtyard with the Shichishito sword to make it look as if the crime scene had been on that side. Meanwhile, Maya woke up and wrote a letter to Mia for advice, and then channeled her. Following the advice that Mia subsequently wrote, Maya locked herself in the Inner Temple's channelling chamber and channeled Hawthorne to protect herself. Three days later, when Iris undid the lock she met her sister, who proceeded to switch places with her, masquerading as her dark-haired sibling and locking the real Iris in the channelling chamber. During the trial of Misty's murder, Hawthorne, pretending to be Iris, testified that Maya committed the crime. However, Wright eventually uncovered her identity and, with the help of Godot and Mia, was able to come to the conclusion that Maya was channeling Hawthorne. Hawthorne, condemned to eternal failure at the hands of Mia, fled from Maya's body. Iris was about to be pronounced innocent, but Godot then challenged Wright to try and find the true killer, without the help and support of the Fey sisters. Maya later testified as well. Filled with gratitude for Godot, she attempted to cover for him. Godot taunted Wright, asserting that he would "never be half the lawyer Mia was", but Wright, fulfilling his mentor's legacy, persevered and proved that Godot was the killer, causing Godot's visor to explode from frustration. Realizing this, and seeing Mia's spirit in Wright, Godot finally admitted his mistakes, accepting that he had only been angry at "Trite" because he had needed someone to blame for Mia's death. He further added that he had been at least partly motivated by a chance at revenge. If he had really only wanted to save Maya, he would have talked to Wright about the plan. At this moment, his eye wound from the knife stab began to bleed through the visor. When told about it, he said simply that red does not exist, and that they were in fact his tears. In truth, he had had problems with forgiving himself. He gave Maya the same advice he had given Mia on her first day in court: "The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over." His soul in peace at last, he shared one last cup of coffee with Wright in the courtroom, and they agreed that it was the best coffee they had ever had. In addition, Godot pronounced Wright's name correctly for the first time. Wright was upset that he had been unable to save Godot, but Mia assured him that he had saved Godot in a way that had nothing to do with living or dying. Personality Godot has been described as "smug" and a "hot-shot". He was unrelenting in court and was fond of referring to women by pet names like "kitten", as well as using countless metaphors and quotes constituting his "rules". He held a deep grudge against Phoenix Wright due to Mia Fey's death, causing him to demean and taunt the defense attorney frequently and even occasionally throwing his coffee cup (filled with boiling hot coffee) at Wright's head in court. However, he eventually realized that he was really just angry at himself for not being able to protect Mia and was redirecting his self-hatred toward Wright. In comparison with the other prosecutors Wright encountered during his career, Godot was infrequently rattled when the defense gained the upper hand, and was generally very calm and collected. This was most notable during Maggey Byrde's trial (during which he was the only one unfazed by Furio Tigre's intimidating demeanour) and when he was accused of Misty Fey's murder. Godot's most notable personality trait was his deep love of coffee. He was known to drink seventeen cups of coffee per trial day and had at least 107 different personal coffee blends, his personal favorite being #102. His coffee was known for being exceptionally bitter and hot, which he considered a point of pride. Godot also had a habit of using coffee-related words and metaphors, which Wright referred to at one point as "Coffeenese". One of Godot's surprising talents was his accurate impersonations of other people. He has mimicked both Desirée DeLite and Victor Kudo to get his point across in court. Maya Fey admired these for their authenticity, while Phoenix Wright described them as the "best and worst impersonations" he had ever seen. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Ace Attorney Characters Category:Game Boy Advance Debut Category:All Characters